1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor-equipped wheel support bearing assembly having a load sensor built therein for detecting a load imposed on a bearing unit of a vehicle wheel.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a technique for detecting a load imposed on each of vehicle wheels employed in an automotive vehicle, a sensor-equipped wheel support bearing assembly has been suggested, with which the load is detected by detecting a strain occurring in an outer diametric surface of an outer ring flange of a wheel support bearing assembly. (See, for example, the Patent Document 1 listed below.) A wheel support bearing assembly has also been suggested, in which a strain amplifying mechanism including an L-shaped member is fitted to an outer diametric portion and a flange portion of a stationary ring with a strain gauge applied to a portion of the strain amplifying mechanism. (See, for example, the Patent Document 2 listed below.)    [Patent Document 1] JP Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-098138    [Patent Document 2] JP Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-077807